Thank You
by Hotaru
Summary: Short, flufflet...just read it. *waves 2x5 flag*


Thank You

Thank You

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Songfic alert! [Thank You by Dido] From Duo's POV yaoi, fluff, all the good stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I usually wake up on time, but sometimes, when it rains, I don't feel like getting out of bed. I just want to lay there all snuggled up under my blankets and sleep. Instead I have to crawl out of bed into the bitter air, take a shower, skip breakfast and get to work by 7:45. As my boss says, the news never stops. I work for a newspaper so I _have_ to be there early. 

This morning felt different and I knew that it'd be a bad day. It was pouring outside, and there was even some thunder—a rare morning occurance. But anyway, I slithered out of bed and managed to get in the shower. It was six then. I must have fallen asleep in the shower though because when I got out it was already eight thirty. My boss was gonna kill me.

__

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all

I managed to get a cup of cold coffee before I ran into the pouring rain to my car. It tasted awful so I just tossed the cup onto the cement. It shattered to pieces. I managed to not get pulled over by any cops while speeding to work. I parked and bolted inside. Despite the fact that I was only in the rain for a moments time, my clothes were soaking wet. The ladies on the first floor stared at my dripping form as I desperately ran to the elevator. 

I had almost made it to my cubicle when a familiar voice called out my name. "Maxwell!! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" I turned to see a _very_ mad Quatre Winner. He and I were the same age, but he treated me like a child. Of course, me being Duo Maxwell and all, I _had_ to make a comment. "Why yes I do sir! It is now three to nine." I replied, tossing my brief case onto the floor. "Yes, you're late, again! The news never stops Maxwell! Be late one more time and you're out of here!" I sat down at my desk and looked at a picture—the only picture of _him_ I had. He was so pretty and I wished he was with me.

__

And even if I could it'd all be gray but your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

Chang Wufei…we've been friends for a long time. But..for awhile now, I've been wanting more. I find him a lot more attractive than when we first met. I find myself staring at him, watching his moves, staring at his beautifully silky hair. This is probably why Heero broke up with me. He said that I don't act like I want to be in a relationship any more. And he found some letters I wrote to Wufei….I didn't actually _give_ them to Wufei, I was gonna eventually. Just the other day, Heero found them. He threw them at me, packed his stuff and left.

In fact, he broke up with me yesturday. I guess I was at a bar all night. I think I got home around three in the morning and just slept in my clothes. I loved Heero…but I love Wufei more. I tried to drink my problems away but I know I shouldn't have. Now, I have *the* biggest hangover in the world. I should have grabbed some aspirin at home but it slipped my mind. The day moved slowly, and I could hear the clock on my desk ticking as loud as a jackhammer. I wanted to see Wufei…I _needed _to see Wufei. 

__

'Drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and they'll be hell today, I'm late for work again

Right before lunch, Mr. Winner stomped to my cubicle. "Maxwell! What the hell is this?!" he shouted, regarding my review of a restaurant. "That's my review sir." I replied. He nearly killed me then and there. "I *know* what it is! This is garbage! You gave the most highly acclaimed restaurant in the city a half of a star?~! What the hell is wrong with you?!!" A few heads popped up to see what was going on. "Well sir, as you know Heero broke up with me an—" Mr. Winner stepped into my cubicle and leaned towards me. "Duo.." he sighed. "You know I have nothing wrong with your…openness but that is no excuse for this review!"

Mr. Winner found out about me and Heero one day when Heero visited me and we ending up rocking the casba in the printing room. He said he understands but never to do it again. Plus he made me clean the area with a toothbrush and bucket of soapy water. "You said the salad was limp, the chicken was as dry as sand and the wine, that they make, tasted like a piece of gum that was stuck to someones shoe in water!" Mr. Winner said. I blushed sorta. "Well sir, that's what it tasted like! I'm not gonna lie for your sake!" And that got me fired. 

__

And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad

I had twenty minutes to pack my things and say goodbye. I felt like crying, I really did. And I thought I would too but I stuffed a handful of jelly beans into my mouth. For good measure, I deleted all the files on my computer and sent an e mail to my boss. I told him I was sorry…not that it did any good but hell it was worth a shot. It was still raining like a bitch outside, so I tried to get to my car as fast as possible. About half way home, my car died. "Come on you stupid piece of shit!! Aaaaahh fuck Me!" I yelled at myself, while desperately trying to start my car.

I grabbed a marker and a piece of paper. I wrote, in big black letters "I'll be back" and taped it to the window. Knowing my luck, my car would be towed, along with all the stuff from my office. But, I took the picture of Wufei and put in in my pocket. So, I started to walk home. I was hungry, cold and I missed Heero. I made a wrong turn some where, and ended up near Wufei's house. I liked his house a lot. It was warm and comfy inside. Knowing I had no other place to go to, I went there.

__

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life

~

__

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through

Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you

Judging from his expression, I was the last person Wufei expected to see on his door step. "Duo? You're going to catch a cold, come in and dry off." He said finally, pulling me inside. "What's wrong? Where's your car?" Wufei wrapped a towel around me and started rubbing my arms. "I..I…" that was it. I broke. Tears fell from my eyes, joining the pool of water around my feet. I kinda fell into Wufei and clutched his shirt. I could tell he was shocked but he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back anyway.

"Duo, your clothes are wet. Come on, we have to take them off." Wufei said a short while later. He took me into the laundry room and took off my buisness jacket. I just sat there and sniffled. "Heero broke up with me, I got fired and my car died." I said finally. Wufei unbuttoned my shirt and peeled it off of my skin. "I'm so sorry Duo…you look awful…do you want to stay with me tonight?" Of course I did! Wufei always knows just the right thing to say when I'm upset. I nodded and managed to get my pants, socks and shoes off.

__

And even if my house falls down now, 

I wouldn't have a clue because you're near me 

Wufei dried me off and brushed my hair. I sat in front of a fire, wrapped in one of his robes. A pair of his slippers were on my feet and a hot cup of tea was in my hands. He brushed my hair so delicately and with such care. "Why did Heero leave you?" he asked softly. I shivered slightly. I guess I should tell him. "He found these." I reached over into my briefcase *I don't know why I didn't leave it in the car…* and pulled out those letters. They were damp and crinkly.

Curious, Wufei took the letters and read them. _All_ of them. I hugged my knees tighter, afraid of what he'd do. I nearely peed my pants when his arms looped around my neck. "Duo…is this true?" he whispered into my ear. "Y-Yes." I stuttered, feeling his gentle breath on my neck. What happened next was really…nice. Wufei let my hair go, turned my head and kissed me. The kiss deepened and he eased me gently onto my back. [Luckily, I had put the cup of tea down earlier.] I looped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. 

__

And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life

I felt my robe being eased open gently, and hands ran across my chest. Naturally, I pulled off Wufei's shirt too. His caramel skin glistened from the fire, making him look all the more desireable. He reached for my pants, but I stopped. "Wait..are you doing this out of pity?" I asked breathlessly. He looked down at me with fiery eyes. "Of course not. I love you." 

__

I'd like to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life 

~Owari~

Hotaru


End file.
